Favor to the Bold
by Sailum
Summary: Fighting for his life, Marco discovers a chance to change everything, but is changing everything the answer to his problems? Or will this change be even worse than the life he had before? Join Marco as he finds out what it means to find Favor when one is truly Bold. Marco AU


**Disclaimer Here: I DO NOT OWN STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL!!! That is owned by Disney, Created by Daron Nefcy, and produced by Jarod Arkin and Dave Wasson. Please support the official show and understand this is just a Fanfic that uses their brilliantly made universe and characters. What I can and do claim are the Characters that are original to this story and the plot that goes to it. Thank You and I hope you enjoy the read!!**

P.S. **This '** TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT' **is my scene changes throughout the story.**

Chapter 1: Unexpected change

'Breathe Marco! Just Breathe!! In and Out - In and Out.' Marco thought, as he found himself battling a 12 foot beast. Its Jaws the same as a shark, but its body more resembling a lion that stood on its hind legs. Instead of furry paws this monster had arms and five fingered claws making this Foe quite the hand-full.

Marco focused as he evaded each of the Lion Mans swings "have to evade, have to find an opening" Marco thought to himself, He was getting in a groove of evasion moving surprisingly well with the weight of his sword and his injuries, "Well this is easier than I thought, I'm sure I'll find an opening in n-"

'CRACK!' was the sound that was heard as the creature slammed Marco into a rock formation within the isolated arena.

A loud boom of applause echoed throughout the croud as they watched with growing excitement.

"It seems this Wild Beast has the edge On dear Old favorite Red Sol." Spoke the announcer from the platform above one of the doorways. "Will Red Sol be able to win? Maybe this is truly the end for his undefeated reign. Let the excitement reign on!"

"Man I hate that guy, so annoyi-tch, Yeah that one hurt thou-gahh it hurt a lot, probably just broke- ouch-a few ribs there bu- tch- but I gotta keep going, keep breathing." Getting up Marco could hear the crowd boom once again but he was more focused on the blood seeping down his arms under his black and red striped hoodie. the wounds from his head beginning to leave a dizzy feeling. holding onto his black jeans and looking down to his converse of a similar color, he brushed the dust off of them. With a sad face he spoke "Darn, these are my favorite clothes." Marco sighed, "Fight some lion guy they said, it'll be a peice of cake they said. Everyones full of B.S.."

Looking at himself he could tell he was hitting his limit. feeling the adrenaline wearing off and the pain from three broken ribs rising, he estimated that he had around two minutes to finish this, maybe even three before he collapsed.

eyeing up the opposition, he saw the clean swipes of his blade throughout its torso as well as blood seeping through its clenched teeth. 'Looks like me and him are in the same boat, maybe I can try something.' He ththought to himself.

"Hey Fella! We both are in pretty bad shape, how about you say I won and then we won't have to do this whole 'battle to the death' crap. What do you say?" The Lion Man simply snarled and with a deep inhale "ROOOOOOAAAAARED!"at the top of its lungs.

Marco sighed in response," Well can't say I didn't try." Getting into his stance Marco Gathered all his strength, resisting the urge to just fall over and pass out. "One blow, that's all I need."

Marco with his trusted sword in hand dashed forward at an inhumane speed running circles all around the beast.

The Beast without hesitation leaped at Marco but to no avail as Marco was moving so fast, after images of him appeared all around, keeping the beast confused and misdirected.

Finally Marco found his opening and dived right under the Beast kicking him high in the sky. Using his sword as leverage, Marco pushed off of it and flew up right next to the beast. Kicking him one more time to reposition the Lion Man, Marco swiftly jabbed his sword into its heart. As Marco was coming down with the sword still in the monster, he punched it out. Coming closer to the ground Marco pushed off against it with a quick kick into a backflip, safely landing in a majestic way.

Marco couldn't help but smile "Feels good when my plan actually works, guess that's why I always come up with new ones." his excitement was short lived as his side began to spasm with intense pain. Marcos face winced, "AAAHH! oh yeah, three broken bones and extreme blood loss almost forgot." falling to his knees he held himself with his sword thinking 'Is this how its gonna go? Man what I wouldn't give to have some of that Mewnian strength right about now."

Marco started to see his life flash before him, memories of special moments coming into his view and more importantly the simpler days, where he could visit his parents and hang out with Star...Star. Remembering that name brought him to questioning the what if scenarios "I just... I just wish things would have been different. That maybe I could have done things better...who am I kidding, those times are over now, thiers nothing left for me back there, staying alive for as long as I can, thats all I can do, thats what she'd want me to do."

Marco tried to push himself up but the pain kept him down. Marco instead, opted on continuing his thoughts saying, "I shouldn't have left all those years ago. Why in the world did I choose to run. What was I thinking?" Hearing himself say this reminded him of the story his parents once told him 'Favor To The Bold and Anguish to the Runner'. "If I was Bold maybe me and Star, we-we could've...I just wish...no... she didn't want that...she didn't want me." With tears threatening to come, Marco fell over to nothingness, to the simple void of Pitch Black.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Darkness was all Marco could see, hear, and sense. it seemed to consume him through and through as if there was this vast abyss of pitch black nothingness. "Is this death? Is this really how it all ends?" the heartbreak he felt from speaking this only drove him further into the Dark despair. "Pathetic! After everything I went through! Fighting Hellspawns of the Underworld With My Bare Fist! Going against All Odds and Defeating That Stupid Dragon with My Soul Blade! And Even...and even giving up my life with Star...I..I Can't believe this is how it all ends I just...I just can't" full blown tears bursted from Marco as all the bravado that he's had, crumbled in this pit of despair.

"Thanks Destiny!" Marco spat out, filled with sarcasm, "It was just so great of you to just throw my life away face first into death!" Marco at this point was on his legs shouting as loud as he could, anger and hate motivating most of it towards whatever force has brought this troubling place upon him.

"Screw you too!! I DIDN'T LIVE TO DIE LIKE SOME IDIOT OUT THERE! NOT LIKE THIS!!!" Marco continued, " SO TAKE ME BACK! I CAN'T GO OUT LIKE THIS! ITS NOT FAIR! I SACRIFICED SO MUCH!! I NEED TO LIVE, THATS WHAT SHE'D WANT...star...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.

Marco sunk to his knees as his face was covered with dry tears. He felt himself start to slowly drift back into the darkness as it once again continued its process of consuming him.

"Okay."

Marco turned his head immediately looking at who or what just said that, "Who's there?" after a bit of silence Marco tried again"...Hello? Anybody home?" Scratching the back of his head he was starting to think he might be losing his mind.

"I can take you back, silly." a female spoke throughout the darkness. "So no need to freak out okay, Marco Diaz."

As soon as the female voice finished speaking Marco could see a bright light off into the distance. Marco getting up gradually started moving towards it. "Hello? How do You know my name?" after getting no response he continued moving. The darkness was starting to be blown away by this light that resembled something he hadn't sensed in a long time.

Marco was so enveloped in its radiant warmth that he barely noticed the girl standing before him.

"Santo Cielo!!!, You trying to give a guy a heart attack?!" he said clutching his chest and calming his breathing.

the girl simply responded with a giggle and a smile "I've been here silly, how in the world did you not notice me?"

thoughts of how he couldn't even sense her presence surfaced but he dismissed them thinking back to what had his attention. Marco simply fidgeted with the only pocket left on his Hoodie, "I guess I was just captivated by the light, it reminded me of something I haven't sensed in a long time."

She looked at Marco curiously still with that big smile,"Oh and what would that be?"

Marco thought for a second on if he should be speaking so openly, but something about this girl seemed familiar. looking at her closely she seemed so normal of someone her age. She had on a Navy Blue and Gold colored casual dress one you'd wear just for going out to the mall or just outside, with it she had on some slacks of the same color and a Gold bracelet on her left arm. the most surprising part though was her hair, it was lined with streaks of three different colors. Her hair was blonde, brown, and orange, it reminded him of a girl who has highlights, but it was too natural looking to be that. This girls eyes were also a marvel being both a fusion of a orangish, brown color. This girl even had cheek marks that resembled a orangish jewel.

"Marco? HELLOOOO, Anyone home?"

Marco stepped back startled at the confrontation. realizing he zoned out a bit there he sheepishly scratched the back of his head," haha um..ah. yeah sorry about that, I zoned out there."

"You seem to love doing that you big goof." she continued, " anyways, Whats the light remind you of? come on, come on!! You got me suuuuper curious now."

He was about to ask why she was so curious about something that really didn't seem so important but answered her anyways. "Well it reminded me of a moment in my past, One filled with happyness, but most of all Hope, Hope for a better tomorrow."

The girl seemed confused scrunching her face together trying to picture it herself, until she finally spoke, "How does light feel like hope I don't get it." she definitely looked upset in not being able to so call 'feel the hope' and pouting all about.

Marco chuckled saying, " You can't really feel Hope it's more like a sense of it. since coming towards this light I just sensed a change for the better."

After Marco spoke the girls eyes lit up and her wide smile returned. " I see, I see." she giggled, "That's perfect because things are about to change!! Way way way way way for the better!"

"Your talking about sending me back, right?" Marco put one hand to his chin as he started to ponder, "How exactly are you gonna do that?"

She rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter how, all that you need to know is that I can, YIPPEE! Aren't you a lucky guy eh Marco." she said with a smile plastersd on her face.

"Lucky? No I'm definitely not that, but today I can say without a doubt, I want to live. I want to live with no regrets, so I'll continue this painful walk proud to be Marco Diaz." Marco smiled at the girl, "Thank You, I definitely won't waste this life..."

Marco looked at her with a look of shock, "I Don't Even Know YOUR NAME! I STILL DONT EVEN KNOW HOW YOU KNOW MY NAME!" this knowledge shook Marco a man who has been so untrusting in his life, literally was about to let this unknown stranger send him to life again, without a second guess on if she was even telling the truth. 'Wow, death has really changed me' Marco thought to himself.

"Its fine Marco, you can trust me and my names Amber if it helps!!" after saying this with such a contagious smile, Amber put her hand out to Marco.

Looking at her hand then back to her smile, Marco gave a smirk as he said, "Okay okay, I trust you Amber." He then grabbed her hand.

"Alright!! With this I can send you home, where you need to be!

"Bye Bye Marco! This won't be the last time we see each other." she smiled as she always seemed to do and whispered words Marcos never heard before, her hand began to glow a ghastly white light and then that same light enveloped everything into pure whiteness. Marco recoiled from the light by covering his eyes with his open arm in hope that he wouldn't be blinded by it. Soon Marco vanished in thin air leaving the room dreadfully quiet.

Amber looked on at where Marco was and gave a soft smile, "I really can't wait to see him again." she then immediatley wore her usual bright smile, "Time to head out myself." turning around she instantley span back around. "I can't Leave Yet!!" she shouted, clapping her hands on her face. "I have to wait for the next one."

Right on the dot someone spoke from the darkness "Where am I?" Amber giggled as she spoke "No need to worry friend, your in good hands to an awesome Future!!! remembering some of the words Marco spoke she giggled and continued, "As I've been told it'll be a welcoming, but unexpected change."

Amber then began to walk forward bringing the light with her, smiling that radiant smile, and fading out of view.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Marco groaned as he continued to blink his eyes trying to regain the sight he lost from the blinding light.

"Geeze, it wouldn't have killed her to warn me. 'Close your eyes Marco' or even 'Hey, I'm gonna blind yah' that would've helped.

Marco's irritation quickly turned to panic. "Crap not only am I blind but I should be in danger!" Quickly Marco went to the floor patting around, "Where is it?! Wheres my sword!...wait this...this isn't dirt...it's...wood?" realizing something else he started patting himself, "This isn't my hoodie and I don't feel any pain at all."

Blinking a few more times finally clarity came and he saw it all. "This is my room..." he spoke slowly. Marco quickly ran to the door and opened it, "...On Mewni." He closed the door and looked down. "I'm 15 again..I mean 32 again...GAAAAAAAAAHHH--!!!" Marco immediatley clapped his hands on his mouth.

'This is CRAZY!!' Marco thought to himself, he put his hand to his side and said, "Howwhatohmygoshthisisntlogicalthiscan'tbehap...Calm down Marco, take a breather, geeze when did I start having Marco moments again? I just can't wrap my head around this." Marco who found himself pacing took a glance at a picture on his nightstand. Marco picked it up and grasped it tightly looking at it feeling that same sense of warmth his mind suddenly cleared and only one thought came to his mind. "I can stop it. I can save them. I can save them all. I can save star."

Marco spoke those words to himself like a mantra not only letting him forget his doubts and worries, but instead replacing them with determination and committment. tears of joy started to seep from Marcos eyes.

"This isn't the end. She's alive and...and now I can save her. No more regrets, gosh Amber wherever you are thank you, thank you so much." with the tears starting to subside he walked to his bed with a yearning to change tomorrow and every other day to come.

What Marco didn't notice as he went to bed was the shimmering of a red light, a moon light, almost signaling itself saying that it was the true key to making his desires a reality.

AUTHOR THOUGHTS

The end of chapter One! I'm not sure if I'll continue this, but I do want to. Its difficult to keep storys going, but if I do continue, it'll be a while before I post again. I want to actually finish the story so I'll finish the story then post them weekly, hence why it will take a while. Feel free to comment if you want to. Critque is nice and I do want to get better at writing, If anyone wants to help with ideas and proof reading, message me, I'd appreciate that. Okay well thats all and THANK YOU FOR READING!! :D

Oh in reading this story, I have to mention that the " **Kissing Booth"** did **NOT **happen. Everything else did. So Tom was right in calling Marcos bluff with Meteora and Eclipsa has the wand. Everything is the same from season 3, except that there was no kiss part between Marco and Star. I just imagined the story and wasn't able to fit in the kiss it basically would ruin my story, so it doesn't happen.


End file.
